Falling Back
by BBGROOVE
Summary: KimiTommy...Tommy and Kimi play a game that leads to somthing fallen


Disclaimer: If I owned it, you could be sure that I wouldn't have any use for this site. So I don't own, you don't sue (sp?)

AN: OKay All The Kids Are On A Trip and They Are All Around 15 or 16... and this is Kimi/Tommy...

XXX

Kimi stared intently at Tommy, watching his muscles slightly flex under his shirt with every move Kimi couldn't help but forget the book that layed infront of her. It was dark outside and practically everyone on the Paradise Cruise ship was already asleep, except for the crew and the two teens in the Game room.

Leaning in Tommy took a shot, the number eleven-ball fell right into the corner pocket. Through the dimly lit room Tommy smiled as his eyes locked onto another pair. Standing straight up Tommy cocked his head and smiled, "Do you want to play a round with me?"

"I don't know how to play," Kimi answered, after getting over the fact that he caught her staring at her. She was thankful for the poorly lit room and the Roxy hoodie that still covered her head as she felt herself slightly blush in embarrassment.

"So I'll teach you. It isn't that hard," encouraged Tommy, hoping it would start a conversation between the two.

"No thank you. I think I'll just finish this book," declined Kimi as she once again returned her attention back to her book.

Tommy found himself staring at her again. Deciding this time he wasn't going to leave her alone, he placed his pool stick against the pool table and walked over to her.

"Hey, I was reading that" Kimi replied as Tommy grabbed the book away from her and shut it close.

"Come on, Kimi. Just one game and you can go back to your reading. I promise," smiled Tommy as he looked at her.

"I already told you 'no'. Now can I please have my book back?" Kimi said as she glared at Tommy.

"Just one game," he repeated, nearly sounding as if he was begging.

"No," answered Kimi.

"Please?" Tommy begged.

"You're not going to give me my book back, are you?" Kimi replied as she looked at Tommy.

"I will. After you play a game with me," answered Tommy with a smile.

"And if I told you I was to go to my room?" questioned Kimi, wondering why Tommy insisted on playing a game with her.

"I wouldn't count on that, I'm not even sharing a room with Lil and I know she snores loud...extremely loud," smirked Tommy with a small laugh.

"You're impossible you know that?" stated Kimi with a bit of anger out of her voice as she stood up.

"I know, but then we wouldn't be friends if I wasn't," smiled Tommy with satisfaction as he walked back to the pool table.

"We're only friends because of my brother," Kimi challenged, smiling lightly at Tommy.

Mocking hurt Tommy clutched his hand over his heart and recited, "Kimi you hurt my soul, and my heart, why?"

Laughing lightly Kimi playfully slapped her palm against Tommy's arm. smiling widely at the accomplishment of making Kimi laugh Tommy explained the game. "Okay the object of the game is to get all the balls into the pockets, well except the white ball of course. Um, you can be stripes since I already sunk two in. I'll be the solids, so you only hit the stripes in okay? Oh, and if you hit the eight ball into one of the pockets before you finish sinking in all the stripes you lose. Okay?" Tommy glanced up at Kimi to see if she was catching on.

"Okay," Kimi flatly replied as Tommy handed her a pool stick flashing her one of his smiles.

"I'll go first," replied Tommy as he looked at the pool table, picking one of the solids to hit. Settling for the three, Tommy took aim and the ball went straight into one of the pockets.

"You're good at this game," Kimi monotonously commented.

Tommy smirked, "I'm okay." He took another shot and failed to get any of the balls in. "Your turn."

Kimi stared at him a bit dumbfounded before she stared at the pool table, deciding which stripe ball to aim for. Figuring she'll attempt to hit the twelve-ball, since it was the closest one to a pocket, she took hold of the pool stick as she tried to figure out how to hold it properly. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered under her breath.

Tommy began to laugh lightly at Kimi's predicament when Kimi shot her head up and prepared to leave the room. Stopping his laughing Toomy apologized, "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you because you looked silly or foolish."

"Than why were you laughing?" Kimi asked who was still upset and was a bit surprised that she stopped to even hear Tommy out.

"Uh..." Tommy stuttered, surprised she asked.

"Well?" challenged Kimi. She was beginning to think he was lying.

"Because I thought you looked cute," Tommy quickly blurted out, afraid she was going to walk away even more angry with him.

"What?" Kimi said it disbelief.

"You looked so confused it was cute," he quietly admitted.Kimi stood there in silence, wondering what to do. "Okay" she quietly answered as she caught a glimpse of Tommy smiling before he turned back around.

"Okay, just hold the pool stick like I do," Tommy said as he handed her the stick she tossed. Kimi fumbled with the stick a while before giving a huff of frustration.

"Don't give up," frowned Tommy as he leaned his pool stick against the table. He walked behind her and stood behind her, as Kimi froze wondering what he was doing. Trying to ignore his presence Kimi continue to hold the pool stick in her hands as she concentrated on keeping it steady. "Just relax." She gasped as she felt Tommy right behind her as he placed his hands over hers. He was beyond invading her space, but for some reason she couldn't get herself together to say something.

"How can I relax when you're..." questioned Kimi.

"This close to you?" He slightly teased, finishing her sentence, causing her to blush without his knowledge. Tommy smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." With that he guided her right hand forward as the pool stick made contact with the white ball smacking right into the fifteen-ball sending it into the pocket. "See, all you have to do is stop thinking about it so much and relax." He pulled away from her and returned to where he stood just a few minutes ago.

The game continued longer than expected. It was getting late, sleepiness and the bad lighting was a few excuses for the bad shoots. Although Kimi caught on pretty quickly she was still getting a hang of things.

"The middle left pocket." She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she took the shot anyways and like predicted she missed.

Tommy went next and managed to sink in the last solid. He smiled with satisfaction, seeing an easy set up for the eight ball. "Alright, that corner pocket." He pointed to the one on the right.

Deciding it was time to give him a little payback Kimi pulled back her hood and walked towards him. She sweetly smiled as he was preparing to take the shoot. She slowly leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Tommy."

Tommy felt his face grow warm a bit surprised in hearing Kimi's voice in that kind of tone. This action caused him to miss his shot. Straightening up, Tommy stepped a little back as Kimi made her way right in front of him to take the next shot. She was thankful the white ball lined up with the eight ball and the corner pocket. She leaned in and easily hit the eight ball in. " I win," She smiled as she turned to face Tommy, who ended up being right in front of her. She fell speechless once again.

"Good game," Tommy replied, a bit satisfied that he caught her off guard.

"Yeah," Kimi agreed before gaining her composer. Walking over to grab her book Kimi muttered, "Walk me to my room, a ship can be mighty dangerous at night."

Laughing lightly Tommy stopped messing with the pool balls and sauntered over to Kimi. "Why sure mi'lady," Tommy joked as he held out his hand, indicating for Kimi to lead the way.

It was quiet, and the fact that Kimi's room was on the far end of the ship didn't help much. "So how's Phil?" Kimi questioned. Tommy suddenly felt his lungs closing shut as he panicked. Kimi and Phil began dating 5 months ago and it ended pretty badly. Coughing and then sighing deeply Tommy lowered his head.

"He's ok, but you know you could ask him yourself," Tommy answered as Kimi stopped walking and tuned to the railing. Tommy had no choice bu to follow.

"Tommy you know I can't, It'll..."Kimi began.

"Hurt to much? Yeah I know, but why Kimi, I thought you decided to break up on a mutual term?" Tommy asked as he slowly began to rub nurturing circles on Kimi's back.

"No, he just said that so he wouldn't seem like the bad guy, and I went along with it because...well because I've fallen for him Tommy...I fell." Kimi whispered that last part as a silent tear ran down her cheek and trailed down her features. Pushing herslef from the cool bar Kimi stated exasperatingly, "I HATE falling for guys, who-who just don't fall back! I mean first _you_, then Phil!"

Tommy couldn't respond with words, for the first time in his life he was afraid. Afraid that if her tried to help Kimi in her weakest moment that she would hate him, and he cared to much about her for that to happen. Looking at her comb her hands through her hair revealing the streaks of tears. Deciding her needed to help Tommy walked over to Kimi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Needing his touch Kimi grasped around Tommy's waist adn buried her head into his chest. Feeling his T-shirt becoming soaked because of the tears Tommy hugged back and whispered caring words into her ear. It was true, she admitted to having a crush on him during 8th grade, but he did feel the same way, but she was his best friend's girlfriend.

After 10 minutes of sobbing Kimi raised her head. "Going from a fun game of pool in the Game room, to a night cry on the deck, great," Kimi joked as she stayed in Tommy's arms, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

Chuckling slightly Tommy kissed the top of Kimi's head before lifting up with hi right hand. "Kimi, I've fallen long before you could even know," Tommy whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

Slowly opening her eyes Kimi watched Tommy, his features strong yet showing a hint of care. She watched as his nostrils slithtly moved every time he breathed in. Without a second thought Kimi tipped her head lightly as she pressed her lips to his.

Responding to the kiss Tommy lightly placed his hands on either side of Kimi, pulling her closer. The Kiss only lasted 5 seconds, but both teens knew that the kiss now changed what they had.

"I should get you to bed, we hit home in the early morning," Tommy muttered as he entwinned his hand with hers.

Kimi nodded her head and resumed walking. "Sweet dreams, Kimi." Tommy smiled as he watched her pause for a second as they reached her door. Looking at Tommy, Kimi smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips before turning the knob of the door.

"You know that you're gonna have to tell Chukie that we're dating now," Kimi stated matter-of-factly before closing the door and leaving Tommy. Laughing Tommy began to walk to his room, he'd have to get alot of sleep if he was going to be able to out run Chukie tomorrow.

XXX

DONE...love? hate?...

GUESS


End file.
